Objective: Studies on blood group glycolipids and glycoproteins of mucous ethereal tissue as compared with that of tumors derived therefrom. Approach: 1) Studies on characterization of blood group fucolglycolipids of gastric intestinal mucosal tissue and erythrocite, particularly those of multivalent ceramide megalosaccharide. 2) Blood group status of H-, I-, i-, P-, and MN antigens in tumors as compared with that of normal mucosal and glandular tissue.